


Documenting Living

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Looking through photo albums





	Documenting Living

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh the joys of writing the fluffiest fluff.

"There she goes, off to Hogwarts"  
"I always knew you were the sappy one Draco"  
"You cried when we got the letter"  
"Touché"  
Harry and Draco watched as Luna climbed the train, spinning round to wave at them before moving away to find a compartment.  
Harry and Draco continued to stand on the platform until the train was completely out of sight before reluctancy heading home.  
When they arrived Harry and Draco spoke in unison "Photo albums"  
Stored in the back of their closet was a number of large photo albums, Draco had taken to photography so they were all full to bursting.  
Settling down on the couch Harry and Draco opened the first album.  
The first photo was a selfie of Harry and Draco during 6th year, right after Harry, with a lot of blushing and stumbling over words had finally asked Draco out.  
After Draco had said yes, they had wandered towards the lake, when Harry had suggested they take a photo together. The end result was photo Harry and Draco poking their tongues out at the camera, then each other before dissolving into fits of laughter.  
Most of the rest of the album was pictures of dates they went on. One of Harry's favourite photos was a group photo with Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Harry all somehow squished in front of the camera after they all graduated from 8th year. Hogwarts is in the background, finally repaired after the war.  
Draco likes the one of them standing in front of the new apartment they just brought, about to open the door. The photo itself isn't particularly impressive, but it was a huge step in their relationship and one Draco definitely wants to remember.  
Of course nothing is quite as momentous as being asked to marry someone, so Harry will treasure the photo of Draco proposing for the rest of his life. They had gone on a holiday to Greece together, and Draco proposed in front of the parthenon. Harry wasn't sure who Draco had got to take the photo, but it showed Draco down on one knee, in front of Harry, who was almost in tears, and a large crowd of cheering people in the background.  
The second album was almost completely filled with wedding photos.  
Draco and Harry had decided Harry would walk down the aisle. Both Draco and Harry's favourite wedding photo was definitely them at the altar. Draco liked to use it to point out his impeccable fashion sense in picking out the matching tuxes. They were both black, with black ties, but Harry was wearing a dark green shirt, and Draco a dark blue. Harry had to admit, they had looked very good.  
The photos taken at the reception were lovely as well, everyone smiling and laughing.  
The albums had started filling up even faster when they adopted their first child.  
They had adopted a little girl, who they named Kayla.  
Draco had taken photos of every milestone, and almost every day in between. To them it felt like Kayla had grown so fast.  
The best photo Draco had decided was the one where Kayla had just received her Hogwarts letter, the pure joy on her face was something truly special.  
Draco had been just as dedicated when they adopted Alex. Alex in Harry's opinion looked as though he could almost be related to Draco, with the same white blond hair and grey blue eyes. Though Alex was more soft that Draco's bony thin structure.  
Alex was a flyer like Harry, taking to the toy broom that Kayla had grown out of with a true joy, Draco had many pictures of him zooming through the air.  
Alex had also left for Hogwarts now, just as excited as Kayla had been.  
Harry didn't quite know how Draco found the time to do it but Luna's life had been documented in the same amount of crazy detail. Much like her namesake, Luna was a imaginative child, and Draco had lots of photos of her staring out windows a look of deep concentration on her face.  
Harry loved the family photos a lot. It had become a Sunday tradition while all the kids were at home to go on adventures all together, and Draco had captured every one.  
They had brought a new album recently and as Harry and Draco sat on the couch together they both knew there was nothing they would rather do than keep making memories together.


End file.
